


My Defender

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = My defender.
Relationships: Grimlock/Starscream (Transformers), Jetasaurus
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	My Defender

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Grimlock  
>  **Warnings:** Minor Violence  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. This time we did OTPs with a schmoopy flavor in honor of Valentine's Day.

Starscream _rarely_ agreed with Megatron. He certainly never agreed with him on the occasions the oaf teamed up with the Autobots before, but for this... Alright, Starscream was willing and participating, and even openly stating it was a good idea.

Who would ever have thought that the Triarion Empire would find Earth so very far away from their own territories, and then be asinine enough to attack it when there was a clear Cybertronian presence? Of course, that Cybertronian presence was limited to only a few dozen mechs, but humans were vicious little creatures too, and they weren't about to let yet another alien species on their planet.

Starscream twisted and dove, his trinemates on his wings in such a tight formation that he actually felt real pride in them for the first time in ages. Shockwave was going to be sending more Seekers through the space bridge as soon as the alignment cleared, so the combined Decepticon and Autobot forces just had to keep this wing of the Triarion fleet busy a little longer.

" _Scatter!_ " Thundercracker shouted, and Starscream peeled off even as Skywarp teleported away.

One of the Triarion fighters tore through where the trine had just been, more in its wake. Starscream braced, and Thundercracker _boomed_ , knocking the fighters into a tailspin their pilots couldn't pull them out of. Looking down, Starscream tensed. Three of the fighters were falling directly at a small cluster of Autobots. Without a thought, Starscream dove, earning anew his reputation as the fastest Seeker to ever grace a sky. The first was blown to bits, which alerted the Autobots. They fled the second, and Starscream transformed since he was too close to fire without hitting the grounders. The fighter was shredded under his claws, the spindly grey-blue organic Triarion pilot screaming as Starscream ripped him from the cockpit and flung him even faster toward the ground.

"Fuck," Grimlock said succinctly a moment later, big hands reaching out to catch Starscream's shoulders and keep him from falling on his face thanks to the rather hard landing.

"One way to put it," Starscream grumbled and looked up at the red visor. "You owe me."

"My brave defender," the Dinobot said, and Starscream could hear the smirk. He was still getting used to the idea the Dinobots were intelligent, but apparently this new threat was enough of an excuse for them to drop their decades' long act of simplemindedness. "Dinner and movie after we're done here?"

"A date?" Starscream almost laughed in the mech's face, but... "Only if you manage to stay alert enough not to die." He stepped back but didn't miss the flare of surprise from Grimlock.

"Gonna hold you to it," Grimlock warned.

"Autobot, once I've won this war, and _if_ you survive, I'll go on your date and even attempt to be pleasant." Starscream launched back into the air and the fight, quickly catching back up to his trinemates. The space bridge was opening, Soundwave informed them. Very soon, Starscream was going to wipe these fraggers from his sky, and then he was... actually going to let Grimlock take him on a date. The surprise was in the fact that he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
